In the Hall of Fire a Mountain Burns
by Samayo Kaze
Summary: Just a little one-shot that bit me and wouldn't let go. I may end up making more along the same lines but I'm not sure yet. The Song is "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran. It is a supper beautiful and haunting song.


_Singing_

It was unusually quite in the Hall of Fire, only Lindir was bothering to strum a soft and haunting tune that matched the solemn atmosphere that only rarely reached that haven that is Imladris. Elrohir frowned subtly at the heaviness in the air and fidgeted in his seat. The silence in the normally boisterous hall was making him rethink the plan for the night. Scanning the room, the young lordling uncertainly caught the eye of one of his father's closest friends and the golden haired warrior offered back a slight nod and a well-hidden smirk before slipping away unnoticed. Elrohir shifted in his seat, flinching slightly as the pale hand on his shoulder drew him back from his downward spiraling thoughts. Elladan quickly withdrew his hand at his twin's flinch and Elrohir turned to offer his brother and best friend a weak smile to try and dispel the concern he saw in Elladan's eyes, all the while swearing internally to never make a bet with Glorfindel ever again. As if brought forth by his thoughts, Elrohir saw the reborn blonde menace slip back into the Hall along with his oddly shaped instrument. Drawing a shuttering breath, he raked a hand through his hair before tugging on the ends nervously. He flicked his eyes around the room quickly as Lindir's tune began to come to an end. Seeing his partner in this insanity was ready and waiting, Elrohir took several deep fortifying breaths before closing his eyes and bracing himself as the last note faded from Lindir's harp.

 _Oh misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with_

 _Fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Eru's sons_

Elrohir kept his eyes closed, resolutely ignoring the ringing silence as Glorfindel began to play the soft but steadfast tune that belonged with his song.

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we shall all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high_

 _Into the night_

 _Calling out, Father oh_

 _Stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn Auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _High_

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _Then we shall all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine_

 _For the last time_

 _Calling out, Father oh_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn Auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

Elrohir relaxed slightly as Glorfindel began to sing as well, his lighter voice creating a comforting harmony with Elrohir's own deeper tone, though he still did not open his eyes. Unexpectedly, the sounds of a harp joined in carefully with the song as the next verse approached.

 _Oh should my people fall then_

 _Surely I will do the same_

 _Confined in mountain holes we_

 _Go to close to the flame_

 _Calling out, Father oh_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn Auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

 _And if the night is burning_

 _I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns_

 _Then by brothers will die_

 _And as the sky is falling down it_

 _Crashed into this lonely town and_

 _With that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out_

 _And I see fire_

Elrohir nearly stutters as a powerful third voice joins in, his eyes flying open to see Haldir of Lothlorien of all elves standing between Elrohir and Glofindel and the door.

 _Inside the mountains_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the Breeze_

 _I see fire_

 _Oh you know I watched a city burning out_

 _I see fire_

 _Feel the heat upon my skin_

 _I see fire_

 _Fire_

 _And I see fire burn Auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

There was a stillness in the air as his voice faded out after the last word. Elrohir felt his face heat up under the heavy stares of the other Elves in the hall, specifically those of his father and twin. Pushing through the uncomfortably staring, Elrohir turned his attention to Haldir—who was still standing with his eyes closed, " Where did you learn that song," he asked confused. Haldir snorted, opening his eyes to reveal that they were full of amusement,

"You did not honestly think that he came up with it all on his own, did you," the older elf asked. Elrohir flushed again before shaking his head,

"No," he admitted, "But I definitely did not expect you to have written it." Glorfindel joined in then, standing up and carefully placing his instrument on his seat before gliding over and laying an arm over his fellow blonde's shoulders.

"Come on now Elrohir give an elf some credit," Glofindel tutted teasingly, "Haldir is great at coming up with new songs, writing them down on the other hand, well . . ." he trailed off purposely. Haldir rolled his eyes and shoved the other off of him,

"Yes well, apparently I have no need to seeing as you seem to have written them down for me." Elladan was the first elf to cut into the banter from the three singers,

"Elrohir, I didn't know that you sang," he accused with a slight pout. Elrohir winced and shot Glorfindel a dark look before answer his pouting twin,

"I don't usually but I lost a bet with Glorfindel so. . ." he trailed off as his ada stood and walked over from where he had been sitting. Elrond's face gave away none of his thoughts as he looked down on his son, who wilted under the look, before sighing softly,

"You should sing more often, you have a beautiful voice ion nin," he said finally, laying a hand on his son's shoulder, "But perhaps you and your cohorts could pick a happier song next time?" Elrohir smiled weakly back up at Elrond before speaking again,

"It's all Glorfindel's fault." The lord of Imlardris chuckled softly before ruffling his son's hair like he had not since the he was just an elfling,

"It always is ion nin, it always is."


End file.
